Sugar Pie
Character Info Her name is Sugar Pie. She is a lot like Oona except for a few differences. Her best friend is Cinnamon Buns, Vanilla Cake, and Choco Cream. Her main love interest is Vanilla Cake. She is 4. Sugar Pie is the youngest CandyCake. Looks Guppy form She looks like Oona except: *Her skin is light gamboge. *Her hair is golden blonde. *She wears an orange tail striped with white. *She wears a purple starfish hairclip. *She has blue eyes. *She wears a yellow dress with a black belt. Humanoid form She looks the same. Personality Much like Oona, Sugar Pie is very curious and isn't afraid to ask questions. Sugar Pie is innocent, but is also emotional. She's known to be sensitive and very gentle. Her personality is seen to be shy. She cries more than the other CandyCakes. She's often the first to notice any negative feelings for anyone, and would feel concern about it. When she was first seen in the series, she appears really shy, but later in the series she seems to come out of her shell a bit. Relationship Lolipop Pops These girls have a very good friendship. They hang out and help one another. Blueberry Jam Sugar seems to see Blueberry as her idol. Overall, not much about their bond is seen. Cinnamon Buns Sugar and Cinnamon are close friends. The two sisters have a very good bond despite their different personalities. Choco Cream Sugar and Choco have a good friendship, but don't talk to each other much. Vanilla Cake Next to Cinnamon, Vanilla is also Sugar's best friend. They have a somewhat positive connection despite the fact that Sugar is gentle and calm as oppose to Vanilla being hot-tempered and aggressive. She sees Vanilla as her BBBF (Big Brother Best Friend). Voice Actor * Tabitha St. Germain (Seasons 1-present) & (Jupiter Kids films) Trivia *Sugar's Sweetie Mark is a purple-frosted cupcake. *Her Swarming Cakes orbs are yellow. *Sugar Pie and Oona seem to share similar traits and appearance. She also shares similar traits to Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and the Powerpuff Girl Bubbles. *She is the youngest of the legendaries. *Sugar resembles the element of innocence. *Sugar cares for Vanilla in the episode Flower Power. *She is the only CandyCake with blonde hair, until Lemon came along. *She is the first CandyCake to learn Electro Ball, as in the episode The Castle Of Terror. *Along with Cinnamon, Sugar had made one absence: The Mystery Of THe Hastified Clams. * In season 2, her hair looks longer. * In the early beta version, her hair is dirty blonde with white streaks. * Sugar's name is "Sweetie Pop" in the UK Dub. In the French dub, her name was "Sweet Treat". * In CandyCakes Take The Separate, she is heard singing. * For Halloween, she is dressed as a fairy. * Before her early development, she had long pink hair and wears a pale yellow dress. She was named Sweet Treat. Category:Females Category:Blue-Eyed Characters Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Legendaries Category:Characters Category:Blondes Category:Flight Category:Yellow-Haired Characters